


Hard day at work

by Tinverina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinverina/pseuds/Tinverina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn had a hard day at work and his favorite pilot tries to lighten his mood. Just a short drabble to pass time :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard day at work

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been seeing Episode VII... And excuse me but Finn and Poe...? They are the cutest <3 and even though the movie hasn't even been out for a week there is so cute stuff to find about them *-*  
> this was originally written for a friend and just a short drabble :)
> 
> Not a native speaker so please don't judge too hard ^^

Finn closed the door behind himself, maybe a little too hard. This day had been a single piece of shit. When he woke up there had already been about a thousand messages on his communicator, asking him to attend meetings with different _very_ important persons. Since he had been with the resistance they had asked him about literally every single detail he knew about the first order repeatedly even though it wasn’t this much. He had only been one of thousands of troopers after all, nothing extraordinary. However they had him take part in every strategic discussion, asked for his opinion about everything. By now his head hurt and he was ready to slump down on his bed and shut the world out for the next few hours. Well, maybe not the whole world, there might be just enough space for a certain pilot...

“Finn!” He closed his eyes. “General Leia wants to talk to you!”

Rey put her hand on his shoulder and he turned around. They hadn’t talked this much since she had come back from wherever she had found Luke Skywalker.

“Does it have to be know?”

“Are you kidding me? You don’t just ditch Leia Organa!”

“I know. I just... It was a really long day.”

“It won’t take long. Come on!”

He followed the girl through a couple of corridors that were surprisingly familiar.

“Why does she want to talk to me in the hangar? She’s a general, shouldn’t she be in the command centre?”

“Shut up and come on “

They entered the huge hall, stuffed with different kinds of space ships and as always, crowded with people running around, checking machinery. Rey took Finn to one of the booths in the back and the closer they got to the far too familiar X-wing the more the former stormtrooper grinned.

“You’re not taking me to Leia, are you?” Rey laughed and greeted the small orange and white droid that raced towards them. Fin looked up and hardly managed not to run the last few meters.

Poe was standing next to his “baby”, his black hair ruffled and his shirt smudged with grease. He was wearing a leather jacket, not unlike the one he had given to Finn and a cigarette was dangling from the corner of his mouth.

"I heard you had a hard day.”


End file.
